


Banana x Spinach

by Cute_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banana/Spinach best otp, Crack, Explicit as in explicit nonsense hahaha, Good shit amiright?, I'm so sorry <3, Other, This Is STUPID, Yeah I don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: The beautiful and tragic tale of Banana-kun and Spinach-chan beautiful forbidden love ❤ Much pure, such love, Nr1 OTP





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelhead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelhead17/gifts), [panpinecone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/gifts).



> This was the most ridiculous shit I ever wrote ever xD I hope you're proud of what I did @hayami6364! ❤  
> I'll see you in hell babe where we can fangirl together about Sebaciel while we have front row seat to the best yaoi show.

Spinach-chan was a very shy and beautiful spinach. She had beautiful green leaves that surpassed every spinach! She could have any spinach she wanted however she had fallen in love with a banana!!!

Banana-kun was a proud and yellow banana, he was tall and had beautiful smooth hard skin, truly a sight for everyone to admire and watch. And just like that Spinach-chan had fallen in love with Banana-kun but they weren't meant to be. Such relations between bananas and spinach's were forbidden, truly this was a tragic tale and to think this love was only one-sided it was even more tragic.

However that wasn't true!!! Banana-kun also liked Spinach-chan, he would admire the beautiful and bright green spinach from afar, he couldn't do more than that.

 

One faithful day Banana-kun and Spinach-chan bumped into each other and Spinach-chan fell, Banana-kun immediately felt worried:

"Are you alright?" He had asked.

"I-I-I am." Spinach-chan stuttered, she was very nervous to finally talk to Banana-kun.

What she didn't know was that Banana-kun was also nervous, he was at last talking with Spinach-chan. He thought to himself, he wouldn't let this opportunity escape!

 

After their first encounter Banana-kun and Spinach-chan kept meeting together so that they could talk and one day Banana-kun filled himself with courage and decided to confess...

"Spinach-chan." The banana spoke. "There's something I must tell you."

"Yes Banana-kun?" Spinach-chan looked at Banana-kun with hope.

"I love you Spinach-chan."

"Oh Banana-kun..." Spinach-chan felt her voice well up with emotions "I love you too but we can't let anyone find out."

"It is our secret then."

 

And so on, the two of them started to date in secret. Days spent behind the shadows where they would share their affections and nights were filled with young and forbidden passion between a young spinach and banana. It was all good and well till one faithful day...

The humans had attacked Spinach-chan!!! They both shouted for each other but it was no use, Banana-kun saw Spinach-chan getting cut in pieces right in front of him.

Ever since then Banana-kun was never the same... He would wonder around with no objective and all vegetables and fruit would pity him, they knew Banana-kun was deeply in love with Spinach-chan.

Not being able to handle the loneliness Banana-kun decided to lay on the most highlighted place in the kitchen. He wanted to bring the humans attention to him and in no time he actually had succeeded! The human grabbed Banana-kun and started to peel off it's bright yellow coat, leaving Banana-kun naked.

"Spinach-chan!" Banana-kun thought to himself as the human ate him. "Soon I'll be with you my love."

In just two minutes Banana-kun was gone... The only thing left behind was his skin.

~The end ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Long live Spinana (name brought to you by @panpinecone ❤)  
> Thank you everyone for dealing with my bullshit xD ❤ You all deserve Heaven even if we're most likely going to hell.


End file.
